Bryce Whitingale
Suzuno Fuusuke (Bryce Withingale 凉 野风 介) (Alien naam: Gazel), is een aanvaller en de aanvoerder van Diamond Dust, een van de drie Master-rank teams van Alius, en de co-aanvoerder van Chaos, samen met Claude Beacons. Later, in seizoen 3, wordt hij een van de aanvallers van de nationale ploeg van Korea, Fire Dragon. Zijn karakter is precies het tegenovergestelde van Burn. Profiel Inazuma Eleven 2 "The captain of Diamond Dust. His calm exterior conceals a cold heart." Inazuma Eleven 3 "The quiet and cool-headed boy. His plays freeze the opponent." Uiterlijk Suzuno heeft lichtgrijs haar en blauwe ogen. Zijn haar steekt naar de linkerbovenkant. Zijn normale kleding bestaat uit een paarse jas, lichtblauw shirt, een bruine broek en donkerbruine sneakers. Normaal draagt hij het Diamond Dust uniform, en daarna het tenue van Fire Dragon. Persoonlijkheid Normaal gesproken is hij kalm, arrogant en zelfverzekerd van zijn eigen voetbaltalent. Als hij geïrriteerd is, kamt hij met zijn vingers door zijn haar, net zoals Byron Love. Hij was ontzettend jaloers dat Xavier en zijn team de titel van Genesis kregen, en besloot daarom met Nagumo samen te werken en het team Chaos te maken, om sterker te worden dan Genesis. Zijn persoonlijkheid is precies het tegenovergestelde van zijn vriend Nagumo. In seizoen 3 waneeer ze tegen Inazuma Japan moesten voetballen kwam hij wat aardiger over. Plot thumb|Gazel in Diamond Dust Seizoen 2 Gazel is een van de beste spelers in Alius, en aanvaller en aanvoerder van Diamond Dust. Hij verschijnt voor het eerst aan het einde van aflevering 43, toen Epsilon van Raimon verloor. Daarom werden ze van Alius verwijderd. Hij was onder de indruk van Mark Evans en daagde hem uit voor een wedstrijd. Om te zorgen dat ze hierop in zouden gaan, dreigde hij dat hij Tokyo zou vernietigen als ze hem zijn zin niet gaven. De wedstrijd was alleen niet zo makkelijk als Gazel had gedacht: Het werd een gelijkspel. Hierdoor had zijn team bijna geen kans meer om Genesis te worden. Daarom ging hij samenwerken met Nagumo om het sterkste team, Chaos, te maken. Seizoen 3 In seizoen 3 kwam werd hij samen met Nagumo gescout door Byron Love, om te spelen voor het Koreaanse Team Fire Dragon. Hoewel het Team het goed deed, verloren ze net van Inazuma Japan met een score van 4-3. thumb|suzuno fuusuke design Hissatsu Alleen anime *'SC Chaos Break ' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SC Northern Impact' *'SC Fire Blizzard ' *'DR Water Veil ' *'VA Zokuseikyouka ' *'VA Critical!' (Chaos vorm) Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SC Northern Impact' *'SC Fire Blizzard ' *'DR Hemeltijd ' *'DR Water Veil' (Fire Dragon vorm) *'VA Zokuseikyouka ' .thumb|150px|Bryce in Fire Dragon Inazuma Eleven GO *'SC Eeuwige Sneeuwstorm ' *'SC Icicle Road ' *'SC Joker Rains ' *'DR White Blade' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SC Northern Impact' Weetjes *De "Suzu" in "Suzuno" betekend koud, terwijl de "Fuu" in "Fuusuke" wind betekend. *In sommige dub versies is hij een meisje. Dit gaat tegen de regels van de FFI in, daarom is hij in alle games een jongen. *Al zijn eigenschappen bij elkaar kan je ijskoud noemen. *Hij is de aanvoerder van Diamond Dust, maar heeft het bandje nooit om. *In Chrono Stone Game als je hem en Claude Beacons mixi max doet lijkt hij op Sol Daystar. Categorie:Diamond Dust Categorie:Aanvallers Categorie:Antagonist Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Personages Categorie:Chaos Categorie:Fire Dragon Categorie:Keshin Gebruikers Categorie:Aliea Gakuen Categorie:Wind Personage Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:Man Categorie:FFI Personage